1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuous removal of heat from apparatus and transfer of the heat to a heat sink which is periodically subjected to being otherwise heated to temperatures exceeding that of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many apparati using electronic equipment present problems for effective dissipation of its self-generated heat. Examples of such apparati include space and airborne vehicles, such as air-to-air missiles and supersonic air-to-ground missiles. Conventional systems are deficient in one or more particulars, and all suffer from the disadvantage that, once they are activated, their cooling capacity becomes depleted and used up, and cannot be reactivated or regenerated without major overhaul of the apparatus. Such systems and their limitations include expendable coolant bottles which are non-rechargable in flight, liquid cooling which requires connection to an aircraft, sensible heat sinks which are limited in their capacity and are non-rechargeable, and phase change material which has limited capacity and is of the type that is not capable of being recharged during operation.